Singing in the Shower
by ostrichandpeacockfeathers
Summary: AU One-shot Kurt is lead to the angelic voice coming from the shower room. First meeting of Kurt and Blaine. Prompted by that wonderful shower scene in 'Big Brother'


Singing in the shower

As Kurt Hummel finished the final touches to his moisturising routine, he quickly looked himself over in the mirror fitted to his gym locker. A blemish free complexion reflected merrily back at him. The reflections' eyebrow's rose up in distress as they noticed the state of the messy unkempt brown hair above them. Kurt looked away from the mirror quickly, tugging off the headband that kept his hair off his face, reaching into his bag for his hair products. The cluster of tubs stared back mockingly at him. With a sigh Kurt resigned himself to a long search for the right tub sitting himself down on the metal bench next to his locker.

Hurried footsteps and a bang brought Kurt's head sharply out of his bag, the door in the corner swinging shut as the last occupant of the locker room left, leaving Kurt along. The silence of the room calmed Kurt instantly, the terror of being pushed against the lockers again being banished when the last footballer left the room. With a content sigh Kurt leant down to rummage through his bag again.

Another sound brought Kurt's head out of his bag quickly for the second time. A loud thump had sounded from the showers behind him, the sound of the shower head beginning to spray water coming a second later. Kurt froze. Someone was in here with him.

Years of being bullied lead Kurt to quickly believe the occupant of that shower hadn't been deathly quiet without a reason. He was locked to the cold metal bench as the occupant of the shower moved, water splashing against the tiles. The hard metal beneath Kurt began to dig into his legs; he was too paralysed with fear to do anything. Kurt quickly scolded himself for being so scared of the slightest thing.

A soft hum gradually drifted his way from the showers. Limbs suddenly unglued from the bench Kurt cocked his head, his keen pitch-perfect ears noting the soft tones of the voice. A melody soon followed, soft words weaving in and out of the melody, Kurt sighed contentedly, the voice was quite peaceful. As the notes continued to soar through the air Kurt felt himself sitting up and drifting over to the sound of the heavenly voice. The sound of water running accompanied the tune, some of the softer notes becoming lost in the sound of the rushing water.

'Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound'

Slowly Kurt peered over the corner of the locker the showers coming into view. What he saw standing in the shower stall nearly left Kurt fleeing back to his locker. A boy, slightly shorter than Kurt stood hunched under the shower head, hands gripping the sides of the stall, head bent. It was clear that this was where the source of the music was coming from.

The boy was facing away from Kurt, a muscled back instead making him inhale sharply, a gasp emitting from his lips as the muscles rippled and contracted under the skin of the boy's defined back.

The singing stopped. As did Kurt's breath. The boy had realised he wasn't alone turning around slowly to face in Kurt's direction. Said Kurt was currently frozen to the spot too amazed and mortified to move. A slow blush spread up both boys' cheeks.

This boy was gorgeous thought Kurt. If he had thought his back was magnificent his chest was un-worldly. Water dripped from his dark curly hair, the weight of the water causing it to droop over his eyes, his eyes which were currently locked on Kurt with terror.

The boy stumbled backwards, his feet hitting the tiled wall. With panic setting in his eyes he looked wildly around for a place to escape, finding none. He turned his pleading eyes to Kurt.

'Please don't hurt me' the scared boy whispered.

Kurt immediately shook his head, stepping forward to calm the terrified boy. Kurt hadn't seen him before, it was the middle of term, it was unlikely that anyone would transfer mid semester. Kurt wondered if maybe he was just a keep-to-himself freshman, yet his build said otherwise. At Kurt's advancement the boy stumbled back again.

'I'm not going to hurt you, I just heard singing so I came to investigate' Kurt heard the words rushing out of someone's mouth. A second later he realised it was himself.

The boy relaxed his shoulder's slumping in relief. 'You're not another jock are you?' he asked tentatively. Kurt laughed at that statement, the sound making the boy's shoulders tense again.

'Hey relax, I'm not gonna hurt you, like I said, and I'm defiantly not some Neanderthal' the boy relaxed again stepping forward, 'I'm Kurt by the way'. Kurt stepped forward again towards the boy carefully. Thankfully he didn't flinch away from Kurt.

The boy nodded his head in recognition. 'Blaine, I just transferred today, kinda bumped into the jocks in the hallway, they ermm chucked this ice thing at me, spent the last half hour trying to get it out of my eyes and hair' he winced looking down at his feet, subconscious that he had said too much, shown this guy his vulnerability much too fast.

It was at this moment that Kurt realised the boy was blinking furiously, either fighting back the tears of the day's ordeal or attempting to get the corn syrup, the slushies were laced with out. Stepping forward Kurt took Blaine's hand gently in his, the slightly rough pads of the boy's finger slipping around Kurt's gentle ones.

With a nervous smile Kurt started to lead Blaine back over to his locker, 'don't worry, I've dealt with a few too many slushies' in my lifetime, I can get it out for you'. His nervous smile was met with a grateful one as Kurt sat Blaine down on the bench.

'Thank you for doing this Kurt, you really don't have to' Blaine looked up at Kurt gratefully, 'I can deal with a crappy first day at school on my own'. Kurt watched sympathetically as Blaine looked down at the ground mournfully. Kurt squeezed the hand that was still in own as he reached into his locker taking out the necessary items to de-slushie Blaine. 'Hey don't worry about it, we all need a little kindness after being pushed around, I know I certainly do' Blaine looked up at him with a relieved smile. 'Anyway how could I not help someone with such an amazing voice' Kurt grabbed the necessary bottle for Blaine, a smile still firmly on his face when he noticed a glint. Turning around the friendly smile was quickly scrubbed off Kurt's face as he noticed his reflection in the mirror. 'Oh god', he whispered, 'my hair!'


End file.
